Wrestlemania 24 bets!
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Lita/Trish... femslash... if you don't like femslash then obviously don't read this...


"Baby… Are you sure you wanna bet again

Title: Wrestlemania 24 bets  
Pairing: Lita/Trish  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... I am not affiliated with the WWE in  
anyway blah blah blah  
Rating: M…  
Summary: Trish/Lita… wrestlemaina… bets are made… it's kinda self explanatory…

* * *

"Baby… Are you sure you wanna bet again? You know I always win…" Trish said to her girlfriend who was currently lying across the couch idly drumming her fingers against the side of it to the melody of the song blaring on their stereo as clips from Wrestlemania 21 flashed across the screen of their newly installed Samsung 63 inch flat panel plasma HDTV.

Amy's facial expression quickly changed to one that Trish was sure meant she was daring her to repeat what she just said.

"Excuse me… you always what?" Amy asked, an incredulous grin on her face. "I seem to recall winning last year…" She added, sitting up to make room for Trish on the couch.

"Yeah… I mean… if you call that winning…" Trish said, a smirk gracing her lips.

"You know what… you're just a sore loser… and you don't wanna bet this year because you know you'll lose again…" Amy said matter-of-factly, lying back down, resting her head in her girlfriend's lap.

Trish raised her eyebrow, noting the mischievous grin on Amy's lips.

"State your wager" Trish said, her voice taking a familiar competitive tone. "And make it interesting" she added playfully.

"You know what… I'm so confident I'll win that I'll go by your terms…" Amy answered boldly after only a few moments of thought.

"Okay… if I win, which is more than likely, then…" Trish paused for a second, thinking over her words carefully.

"Then?" Amy urged her to continue.

"Then… you have to do anything I say for the next 24 hours …" Trish said smugly.

"Oh please…" Amy began only to be cut of by her girlfriend.

"AND…" Trish continued, ignoring the interruption. "You never ever play this CD in my presence again…" She continued, reaching forward and grabbing the stereo remote control, turning it off.

"What? Trish! It's the band's new CD!" Amy whined.

"And you've played it over and over and over again in the past few weeks…" Trish said. 'And you sing really, really, really badly…' She added mentally, not daring to say it aloud. She loved her girlfriend to death but her singing, she just couldn't stand one more second of. "Besides … I thought you were so confident that you'll win that you'd go by my terms" She coyly quoted Amy's earlier words.

"Fine…" Amy said coolly. "So when I win, you have to do anything I say for the next 24 hours and this CD stays until we record a new one" She said smugly, taking the remote from her girlfriend's hand and turning it back on.

"Deal…" Trish said, sinking back into the seat as the sound of the Luchagores filled the room. Man oh man did she really hope she'd win this bet.

Amy pouted almost petulantly, idly playing with the material of her girlfriend's jeans.

"Do you think we should start the clock on those 24 hours now?" Trish taunted her playfully. The last match of the night was pretty much almost over and so far Amy had accurately predicted the outcome of one match and the only reason she predicted that correctly was because Trish had refused to bet against her best-friend, Ashley, even though it was pretty much a sure loss.

Amy moved into sitting position, crossing her arms across her chest, shooting her girlfriend an irritated look which only served to make Trish chuckle.

"Who's being the sore loser now?" She joked.

"It's the bands _new_ CD…" Amy whined, stressing the word 'new'.

Trish shrugged a smile on her lips.

"A bet is a bet and you, my love, lost our bet… but…" She said, pressing her lips lightly against her girlfriend's lips. "I have a feeling by the end of the night, you won't mind your losing…" She added, placing another chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"And why do you say that?" Amy asked, her tone laced in intrigue.

"Well…. Let's just say… I plan on using my 24 hours of complete control, very wisely…" Trish said, extending her arm and pulling her girlfriend up once she had accepted the hand. Before Amy was even completely standing, Trish's lips crashed against hers in a passionate kiss that within moments rendered them both breathless. Amy tumbled back onto the couch, hitting the soft leather with a small thud. Within seconds, her girlfriend was straddling her hips, their lips coming together once again for another searing kiss.

Amy ran her hands up her girlfriend's sides, while deepening their kiss only to be stopped by Trish.

Trish grabbed her girlfriend's hands, pinning them against the back of the couch as she resumed their kiss, her tongue hot and questing, exploring the familiar depths of her girlfriend's mouth. Amy fought beneath her girlfriend, trying to gain some sort of dominance but failing.

Trish broke their kiss, a playful smirk on her lips as Amy still tried to get out of her grasp.

"Keep them there…" She softly demanded, referring to Amy's hands which she still had grasped against the cool leather of the couch.

"Or else?" Amy asked with a menacing grin.

"Or else…" Trish said, leaning in close to her gilfriend's ear, "the only person you'll be touching for the next few weeks will be yourself…" She finished, her tone playful yet one hundred percent serious. Releasing her grip on Amy's hands, she smiled as Amy's hands stayed exactly where they were although Amy was giving her a 'I can't believe you're making me do this' kina expression.

Trish peeled her t-shirt up and off, revealing a sight so magnificent, it made Amy's mouth go dry.

"Trish… that is not fair!" Amy said, dragging her eyes away from the near perfect swell of Trish's breasts to the playful hint in Trish's eyes. Seriously, not being able to touch Trish now seemed an impossible feat.

"There was absolutely nothing said about the winner having to be fair…" Trish said.

"But…" Amy began to protest but cut off as Trish began an oral assault on the sensitive flesh of her neck. A gasp slipped past her lips as Trish's lips attached to her throbbing pulse point, very quickly causing the responsive flesh to redden. The barely audible sound was all the encouragement Trish needed to slip her hands under the thin material of Amy's black tank top, running her palms up her lover's flat abdomen, dragging the flimsy material up with her.

Another barely audible sigh slipped past Amy's lips as Trish effortlessly pulled her tank top up and off, making sure to caress her girlfriend's skin as she did so. The cold air of the room made Amy's hair stand on end while Trish's soft lips trailing kisses up her abdomen seemed to do the complete opposite, making her skin feel as if it were aflame.

Amy clutched onto the material of their couch as Trish ended her path by taking a nipple into her warm, moist mouth, her tongue teasing the puckered flesh to erection before switching to the other and doing the same.

Amy closed her eyes, leaning her head against the couch biting back the overpowering urge to run her fingers through her lover's blonde hair. This feat was seemingly more and more impossible by the second especially since Trish's fingers had found their way beneath the cloth of the pajama bottoms Amy was wearing and were now stroking the delicate need-slick flesh of Amy's womanhood. Trish's touch was gentle yet insistent; insistent enough to make Amy's heart beat so fast she was sure her heart would burst through her sternum yet gentle enough to keep Amy teetering on the edge of orgasm, which is exactly where Trish wanted her at the moment.

Amy sucked in a quick breath, her hips rising in an attempt to increase the contact between her and the skilled fingers of her lover but nothing seemed to work. Trish was really in control, her mouth which was kissing and licking across the redhead's ribcage, her fingers which were caressing the swollen flesh of Amy's womanhood, were working together to ensure complete control over the situation and Amy couldn't stand it one bit.

"Trish please…" Amy begged; her current aroused state evident in her voice. She wouldn't usually beg…. Nope, that's what her hands were for. She'd usually just guide Trish exactly where she wanted her to be but since that really wasn't an option right now, pleading was all she could really do. She internally decided that next year, she wouldn't bet. There was no way she'd withstand this torture again.

Trish seemed to relent, retracting her fingers for a quick moment in order to remove Amy's pajama bottoms leaving her exposed to the cooler than room temperature air. Trish's fingers continued right where they left off, tracing tiny circles on Amy's clit.

"Oh God Trish—Please…" Amy pleaded, her voice straining with need. She could honestly say she couldn't remember ever being teased this badly by her lover and it was driving her crazy. There was a tight clenching in the pit of her stomach making her aware of just how close she was release.

Trish chuckled against Amy's skin rewarding her by thrusting a finger into her, hard and deep the sensation causing a loud moan to rip from Amy's lips. Amy's grip on the couch was so hard that her knuckles had begun to lose color. Throwing her head back and spreading her trembling thighs to give Trish improved access, Amy was soon lost to everything except the sensations shooting through her.

She was so close… she just needed, she needed— lifting her hands momentarily, she let them hover in the air, her need to touch becoming overwhelming however she quickly gripped the material of the couch again as Trish gave into her own temptation and lowered her tongue to the glistening flesh beneath her tracing small circles on her lover's clit never once interrupting the rhythmic thrusting of her finger.

"Oh God…" Amy breathed out, her release creeping up on her almost as hard and fast as the rhythm of Trish's unyielding thrusts. Gripping harder onto the couch, she raised her hips, the increased contact of her lover driving her over the edge, with an earth-shattering moan, into orgasmic bliss.

Amy came crashing back to the couch, convulsions ripping through her body as her orgasm tipped through her.

Slowing her movements, Trish slowed her fingers and drew the last tremors from her lover's body before slowly withdrawing her hand from her lover's warmth.

Crawling back up her lover's body, Trish placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, picking up Amy's hands and placing them on her hips.

Amy smiled, running her finger tips along the flesh of Trish's exposed abdomen.

"I'm guessing this means I can touch you now…" Amy said with a grin.

"It means you can do a lot more than that…" Trish said, with a smile.

Amy laughed, using all of her energy to reverse her and Trish's positions. Who was she kidding? She was definitely going to bet again next year.

The End.

Review please :-D


End file.
